A world without the team
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: Skipper accidently made a wish that he never made the team, and it comes true! Rico is blowhole's minion? Private is the leader of the resistance? Kowalski is hiding underground with his girlfriend? How are you gonna fix this skipper?
1. Chapter 1

"You guys can't do anything!" Skipper yelled at his team. Kowalski stared down at the floor. Private stared at skipper with hopeful eyes, and rico looked away from him and stared at the wall.

"I wish I never had even made this team!" Skipper grumbled as he walked outside into the cool night air. Probably was a good time to say that because a shooting star shot through the sky as Skipper said his wish.

Skipper looked up as the star disappeared. He smiled, maybe I had been a bit hard on them, he thought. Skipper shrugged. He'll apologise to them after a good nights sleep.

* * *

"That was the worst sleep ever," Skipper grumpled as he sat up in his bed. Instantly he shook it off and jumped down to the floor, not even checking anyone in the beds. He turned around in surprize that nobody else had woken up. Usually they would have been up as soon as he did.

"Where are those guys?" He asked himself, half yawning from his bad sleep. Skipper shrugged and climbed up the ladder, out into the zoo. But gasped at what he saw.

There was nothing. All the habitats were nothing more than dust on the ground. Skipper scratched his head trying to find anything that could have caused. He didn't hear anything while he was sleeping. Nobody seems to be here. There's no evidence of any enimies. Wait, private kowalski and rico!

"Kowalski!" Skipper started to shout, circling around the top of his hq. "Rico! Priv-" He stopped and turned around to see an iron wrecking ball aimed for him.

"Move!" Someone suddenly yelled. Skipper looked in the direction of the voice and was suddenly was tackled into the water. His head was pounded into the rough stone wall and he fell deep into the water. He was drowning in blue, but his world felt black.

* * *

"Are you ok?" A voice with a british accent asked him. Skipper shook his head and stared up at private. It was him, except with a few changes. He had a scar running down his eye to his beak and it was something about him that screamed 'get away!'

"Private?" Skipper asked, excited. "What happened to the zoo? Where's kowalski and rico?"

Private looked at him and laughed. "How do you know me? Who are you? And who's kowalski and rico?" Skipper stared at him hopefully with his mouth open, trying to say something.

"What happened here?" Skipper asked, sitting up to see where they were. It was the park, kinda. Everything was destroyed, and it seemed like there was no more life in New york. How could this happen? Skipper asked himself, I just went to sleep and now there's no life in New York and private doesn't remember me?

Private smirked and stood up to look around. "It wasn't always like this," Private explained, "New York used to be happy and colorful, full of life. And then took over the animal empire. Brainwashing everyone and taking over their brains. I was sopposed to be in a team to try and defeat him, but the leader backed out."

"So where is everyone?" Skipper asked, trying to keep him talking. It didn't seem like private to have an evil vibe to him.

"Depends on what you mean by everyone." Private said, still staring into the distance. "The ones that are working with blowhole are probably somewhere in New York. The others are with me, in the resistance." He turned to skipper, "Which I'm the leader of."

Skipper swallowed hard. Private a leader? Animals taking over the world? This was out of control. "Your the leader of a resistance?" Skipper asked, amazed.

"Private stared at him hard. He pointed to the scar and asked, "Do you know where I got this?" Skipper shook his head. "I got this when blowhole captured me." A tear started to form in his eyes and slowly fell down his face, "It was a day I'll never forget."

Skipper stared at him. This couldn't be private, it had to be someone else. Private would never be like this.

"You know I have to kill you now right?" Private asked.

"W-why?" Skipper asked, amazed that private would even say something like that. "You just saved me?" Private nodded, thinking about what skipper was saying.

"Because I'm the leader of the resistance, I know everyone that lives here. I've even checked on the files about every animal in the resistance or working with blowhole. And your not on either. In this new version of New York, you have to be in a resistance or on dr. blowhole's side," Private stared at skipper hard, "And if your not, you die."

Skipper immeadiatly stood up, ready to fight if private leapt at him. But private just stared empitly at him.

"I've killed so many animals and people in this war," Private said sadly, "I've seen the animals I most care about, dieing next to me. I've been close to death more than you can imagine. I'm not scared of you."

Skipper took a deep breath. If this was really private, maybe he would still have a soft spot. All you had to do is keep him talking.

"So there was a lot of deaths in this war?" Skipper asked, "Then why are you still alive?"

Private shrugged, brushing away all of his feelings. "I guess I just won't die." He tensed, staring past skipper in his own memories. "But I get hurt, a lot. Mentally and physically."

This was it, skipper's chance. "Private, you won't believe this but your a part of my team." Just then skipper realised why this was happening, his wish came true.

"And blowhole is our, kowalski and rico's arch nemisis. I'm the leader, and your the sweet hearted and youngest of the team. Then yesterday I made a wish and the world became liike this." Skipper explained, but knew by private's expression that this would be a long day.

"I can see that your a mental penguin," Private said after skipper finished, "So how about this. I won't kill you, but you have to get away from me right now."

Skipper could feel tears welling in his eyes. If private didn't believe him, then kowalski and rico would have to.


	2. Chapter 2

This was insane, skipper thought to himself as he walked in the empty streets. That wasn't private, it just couldn't be. Just then, skipper had a terrible thought. A weird thought that he never thought he would have.

Where was Marlene?

Suddenly there was a flash of light next to him. Skipper froze and slowly turned around. He started to breath slightly when he saw nothing there. Nothing was stalking him, nothing!

Again the flash of light came, but this time from behind him. "Rico?" Skipper suddenly asked. The light came again from his side. It was close, way too close. Skipper ducked down in fear. He had faced leopard seals, dolphins, and sharks, but yet he was cowering in fear from something he couldn't even see.

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked desperatly. Suddenly, there was one more flash of light, from infront of him. Skipper looked up to see a fairly attractive penguin staring down at him. Her eyes were light green, her beak was wide open and her head was an oval shaped. She wasn't as tall as kowalski though, she was about the size of skipper.

"How do you know kowalski?" She asked threatingly. Skipper stared up at her, terrified. "How do you know my boyfriends name?" She demanded.

"Boyfriend?" Skipper demanded.

* * *

"Kowalski?" Skipper asked when the girl penguin finally brought him underground in the sewers. Skipper was led into a deserted pipe in the sewers. It was completely dark, with the only light was shining on him.

"Hello skipper," A voice said from the darkness. It sonded like kowalski, but it didn't sound exactly like him.

"Y- you know me?" Skipper asked, he could hardly believe it. Suddenly, a flash of light came from the darkness. Skipper closed his eyes and waited for an impacted.

"Why would I forget my leader?" Kowalski asked. Skipper opened his eyes and gasped. Kowalski looked the same. Except his left flipper was covered with scaps and it was shrunk to half it's size. He also had an eye patch on his right eye. Skipper could not even imagine would probably happened.

"Do you remember private? And rico?" Skipper asked, getting excited. "How do you remember me?"

Kowalski shuddered. "Private is the leader of the resistance. He thinks he's doing something good, but I don't think it was good when tried to burn my flipper off."

Skipper took a quick glance at kowalski's left flipper and shuddered at the thought.

"Ricois now blowhole's minion." Kowalski continued. "I think he was the one that forced me and my girlfriend down underground. And took my eye."

Kowalski smirked. "You may not believe this skipper, but I'm highly advanced. I made a machiene that could see a diffrent deminsion. But, there was a curse that came with this miracle."

Suddenly, there were dozens of flashes of light buzzing around the room. Eventually itstopped, and kowalski appeared beside skipper.

"So you can run fast?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "When you take one step, you step in another deminsion. Cutting a rip in the universe everytime you walk." He paused. "I came in your deminsion when you were making your wish. I think that's what caused this to happen. You came with me to this deminsion."

"C- can you fix it?" Skipper asked hesitatly.

"Of couse I can!" Kowalski said, "But-"

Suddenly kowalski was cut off by a voice yelling, "Your underarrest!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Private?" Skipper asked in surprise. Private stared in his eyes, but showed no emotion. Private turned his attention to Kowalski and laid his eyes on Kowalski's almost burned off flipper.

Private's hold tightened on the gun he was holding in his flipper. "So how's that flipper Kowalski?" Private asked, ignoring skipper's question. Kowalski scowled with hatred in his eyes. Private smirked at Kowalski's face.

"It's holding on." Kowalski said bitterly. "So why are you here?" Skipper and Kowalski both had their flipper's high in the air. No matter how fast they were, they weren't as fast as a bullet.

"After I saw skipper here, I saw that he wasn't on our files. When I got back to the resistance, I realised who he was. He's blowhole's right hand man, or in other words, partner." Private explained. "And if I get blowhole's partner to the resistance, I'll get everything I lost back."

Skipper leaned in close to kowalski and whispered, "He's insane." Kowalski turned his head in surprise. His face was all that Skipper needed to know what Kowalski meant. The little penguin that Skipper treated as a son had gone crazy.

Skipper turned back at Private, and smirked at what was behind him. "What would you get back private?" Skipper asked.

"I'd have my dad back. I'd have his life back." Private started to list. "We'd have his family back. My sanity. Our world and private's... everything."

"Your insane," Skipper said, "Your talking in first and third person. Y-your insane."

Private smirked and walked closer to skipper. "Then join me in the madness, skipper."

"What are you saying?" Skipper asked, still smiling.

"I'm saying that I lied to you skipper." Private explained. "I'm not an idiot skipper. I would have recognised blowhole's partner. I was here, and I heard everything. About you from a different world. But with you, I could inveltrate blowhole's hq. With you, I could win."

Suddenly, dozens of flashes of light buzzed around the room. Skipper closed his eyes and crouched down, his beak pressed against the metal pipe of the sewer.

"Get away from me you freak!" He heard Private scream. Skipper smirked, This private and the private he knew were so different.

That's when three things suddenly hit him.

1. This dimension's skipper is probably even worse.

2. Skipper had just felt a painful stinging in his right flipper.

3. Private had just dropped his gun.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I made Private evil. And don't worry, Skipper survives... kinda. And to all those rico fans out there who are waiting for rico, well, lets just say that he's gonna come in a REALLY big way.

"HOTPINK!"

Oops, I guess the penguins found me. Now if only I could get to that open window over there...


	4. Chapter 4

"Private shot me," Skipper complained again, rubbing his now bandaged flipper. Skipper's face looked as if he was about to cry, and he was still staring at Private, who was being held down by Kowalski and his girlfriend.

"This is terrible," Skipper continued, "I wanna go back home. When Private was nice and good hearted. When Kowalski was semi nice, and loved science. And when Rico-"

Skipper stopped and looked up at kowalski. "Rico. Where's Rico. And marlene, roger, the lemurs. Where are they?"

"Your freaks!" Private screamed desperately. "Your all freaks! Let me go! Let me go! No! No! NOOO!"

"Kowalski!" Skipper ordered. "What are you doing to him!" Skipper stood up and tackled kowalski to the ground. Kowalski struggled but Skipper quickly pinned himn to the ground, unable to move.

"Skipper, please..." Kowalski resoned. "This isn't like the world your from. Something... something happened that made it different from your universe. And here, you either help, destroy, or die."

"Stop it!" Skipper shrieked. "You can't live like this! You can't even possibly think of killing Private! My Kowalski would never kill Private! And Kowalski would tell me what happened to everyone!"

Kowalski stared up at Skipper. And for a quick second, he face was the same as the reagular Kowalski.

"Alright..." Kowalski agreed, "I'll tell you anything you want to know." Skipper smiled softly and got off of Kowalski, his girlfriend (Cassedy) stood next to him.

Suddenly, skipper felt something tightening on his chest. He looked down to see Private, hugging him. "Thank you, Thank you Skippah." Private said in his usual british accent.

Skipper patted his head and sat down, with Private sitting nxt to him. Across from him, Kowalski and Cassedy were sitting down, holding flippers.

"Ok, I want to know where Rico is." Skipper said finally.

Kowalski sighed. "He was the first and hardest animal to get caught. He was forced to be Bowhole's minion. And when he's not working for blowhole, he's being tortured. I her it's for him not to try and escape, but..." His voice trailed off.

"What about Marlene?" Skipper asked.

"Marlene and the rest of the zoo animals, except for the lemurs..." Kowalski looked up at Skipper. "They were the first to go. They all died."

Skipper's face went blank. Private smiled softly at him and hugged him again. Finally, tears started to stream down his face. Cassedy turned away and started sob silently. And Kowalski stared at the ground with no emotion.

"What about the lemurs?" Skipper finally asked when Private stopped hugging him.

"They're in Madagascar. The only face place left in the world." Kowalski answered.

"How can I get back?" Skipper asked. "How can I go back to the place where Kowalski is nice and loves science? To where Rico is living with me? To where Private is sweet and kind hearted? And to where Marlene... Marlene is alive? How can I get back there?"

Suddenly, the last words he said to the team came to his mind. The words 'you guys can't do anything right!' replayed again and again in his head.

"That's the hard question." Kowalski said. "You see, the only way is to get into blowhole's layer. Sneak out a time machiene, and try not to get killed."

Skipper smilied slightly, "We have Private here who knows everthing about blowhole's playhouse. We have two penguins that can cause confusion and take out someone easily. And we have one penguin who has taken down blowhole and formed a penguin team before. I think we have a pretty good chance?"

Private smirked and added, "I think rico will join us. But we have to break him out first."

"See Kowalski," Skipper said, smiling brightly, "Even if there's no such thing as our team in this demension, I still somehow break that rule."

Kowalski looked up and smiled. "Ok, ok, I'm in. But you better not get me killed."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, I can't keep it a secret any longer! Kowalski in the end dies trying to save skipper! Isn't Kowalski so nice? And private, well he didn't actually go nice last chapter. He was only pretending because he's planning to betray Skipper. And Cassedy, well lets just say that she was using kowalski and is actually really, really evil. One more thing, it's gonna end in a happy ending! And this demension's Marlene isn't dead! Just telling you bcause some people were shocked by this. Anyway, she isn't dead, and later Marlene and Skipper share a kiss!

* * *

Skipper's Pov:

"You ready?" Private whispered. I can't believe we were actually doing this. In this world there's no such thing as my team. But in any world, I make the team. Even if I have to save it first.

"Always," I whispered confidently back. Ok, maybe it wasn't that confident. But I can't shake this feeling I have. It's like something bigger is going on. Like I'm just doing what someone planned me to do. It's like someone is wants me do this, like I'm being played.

"We have to wait until Cassedy gives us the signal," Private reminded me. I knew it was true. Kowalski and Cassedy were creating a distraction, while me and Private waited next to a dumpster.

"Private?" I suddenly asked. He looked up at me and I continued. "Do you think this worlds Skipper is worse than everything I experienced so far? Do you think someone's using me? I feel like a pawn in this whole thing. Like someone wants me to do this."

He didn't answer. He just stared at the ground, lost in thought.

"I want to see the Private I know. I want to see Kowalski and Rico again, the ones I know." I continued. "I want to see Roger. I want to see the zoo animals. I even miss the lemurs. But I want to see Marlene again, I want to see them all."

I looked again at Private. His face showed something. It looked like guilt, pure blood guilt. He looked up and suddenly said, "That's the signal." He stood up to start walking, when a terrible ringing sound rang out. He didn't even scream, or yell. He just fell to the ground.

"Private!" I yelled and rushed to his side. "No, no, no, no," I whispered. I don't know what happened, but Private was bleeding madly. I had blood on my flipper's. His blood. I had Private's blood on me!

I looked over around me. It was an alleyway, too dark to see almost anything. Then my eyes laid on it. I gasped at it. Private's right flipper was laying was in the very middle of alley.

"Oh God," I said under my breath. This world was vicious. That ringing came out of nowhere, and now Private lost his flipper. And I was probably next.

"Who's there!" I yelled stupidly. What was I doing? Kowalski had said before that if Private went down, I had to leave him. Was I being brave or stupid by staying with him? No. This was Private I was talking about? Sweet, innocent, Private.

"Are you going to thank me?" A familiar voice said in the darkness. I knew the voice, but I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Why would a thank you?" I demanded.

Suddenly an otter stepped out of the darkness. She was battered with brusises and blood stains on her. Her fur was ruffled and it was out of place. She had an eye patch on her left eye, and a glass eye on the other. She was holding a blank of wood for balance for her broken right foot. And yet, she was beautiful.

"Marlene?" I asked. "But they said you were dead."

She smiled softly. "Almost..." She said weakly.

"Why should I thank you?" I asked, only half getting over the shock of seeing her alive. Alive!

She looked down at Private, still a bloody mess. "He was... going to... betray you," She said, like I should know it, in weak breaths. "He was going... to kill you..."

I glanced back down at Private again. No, he wouldn't betray me. I looked back up at Marlene. "How did you live?" I asked. She almost smirked, I couldn't tell.

Marlene took a deep breath and started her story, "Blowhole... he sent a bomb... over the zoo... I barely... got out with... my life... Then Private... the leader of... the resistance... found me and... offered me... a home... a life."

She stopped and took another breath. "I trusted him... and he betrayed... me... So I hid... underground to... avoid getting... killed... Then I met... Kowalski and Cassedy... They betrayed me... and left me... to die in... this alleyway."

I swalloed hard. This Marlene lived, barely. But why had Private and Kowalski lied to me?

"Well, well," A voice from the other end of the alleyway said. "What do we have here?" I turned and stared at him. He smirked.

"Hello Skipper," He said.

"Hello Skipper," I replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, this was actually a fun to write, well this chapter anyway.

Private's POV:

I've met a lot of people in my time. But I think Skipper is the most stupidest. Yes, I tried to kill him about three times. But in my defense, he was messing with me and my resistance. So I have no choice but to kill him. Is there another choice? Oh well.

He was an idiot! Why didn't he leave me here? Was he trying to be brave? I think he was just being stupid. But yet again, was I being brave or stupid by saying that he should leave me?

Oh, and if you even care, my name's Private. Not really, but my real name is classified. You seem confused? Oh, you think I'm dead don't you? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm alive. See, it was my invention that Marlene used on me. Actually, it was Kowalski's, before I stole it.

Anyway, the weapon lasts for two hours. She used it to cut my arm off. The weapon makes you have like a mini coma. You can listen in on conversations and all that stuff, but your in a coma type thing. Don't think that I didn't enjoy using it on other people. Like Skipper said, I'm insane. I'll tell you what's happening. Because you obviously don't care about a helpless penguin in the alleyway. I'll call the Skipper in my demension skip, to make it easier.

"I guess I should thank you Skipper," Skip praised teasingly. "Imean, you did lead us to the leader the resistance and one of the most wanted fugitives."

"What do you mean by one fugitive?" Skipper asked. That settles it, skipper is an idiot. I heard footsteps come in the alley.

"Cassedy told me everything about you." Skip said. "She told me what you were planning. And I took it as an oppurtunity to capture Private and Kowalski."

If I could, then I would yell at Skipper to run. Well, not really. I would just ditch him and save myself.

They were both silent, until Skipper broke the silence. "What about Private? And Kowalski?" I swear, I could see Skip smirking.

"Kowalski will be forced to be our new scientist. And I mean our way of being forced." Skip explained. "And Private will be sentanced to death, because of war crimes. But that's only if he survives my canine teams."

That's it. I wanted to kill him. Both of them! I wanted to lunge at both of them! I could take anything he throws at me! I'll kill him! I'll kill both of them!

Wait, what happened to Marlene? She's probably hiding somewhere in the alley. The coward little-

"What about Rico?" Skipper asked. Skip chuckled. I heard more footsteps coming into the alley. I hated not being able to see. But come on, scars just remind me how far I've come. Right?

"How about it rico? Tell Skipper what you think about me?" Skip asked. You don't need to see to know what happened next.

Rico looked fearfully from Skip to Skipper. Finally, he said, "N- n- n- n- no." Of course he didn't say what he wanted to say. Rico was acting like a coward. He didn't want to tell anyone what he thought because he was gonna get killed. Coward.

I can't see, but I know what Rico looks like. His tonge always sticks out. He has a weird mohawk on top of his head. And scars all over his face. And he always looked either scared or tired.

Skip on the other hand... Oh, he's rich. No, I'm not joking. He looks rich, he has a rich vibe, and he is rich. He llooks almost exactly to Skipper. Except for obvious reasons...

"Or if my canine's eat him first," Skip said darkly.

Suddenly, I felt teeth lifted me up in the air. Three sets of teeth were tossing me between eachother. The jaws were rubbing against my belly. I could feel blood ribbing out of my body.

No! NO!


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper's pov:

"I can't believe Cassedy did that to me." Kowalski complained again. Right now me, Private and Kowalski were being led somewhere in the biggest building in New York. We were being led by four wolves an Rico at the front.

"Well believe it!" Private shot at him angerly. He was probably as annoyed as me. Probably even more. Because about two hours ago, Private had his arm cut off. Not only that, but he had almost been ripped apart by canine's. So he would probably be upset by now. And he also tried to kill me, again. My flipper still hurts from when he shot me.

I was in the front behind Rico. I moved closer and whispered, "You can help get us out of here." He heard me and shuddered. Probably thinking about how much trouble he would be in if he did help us.

"I still can't believe it," Kowalski muttered.

Private them completely lost it. He stopped walking and growled. A wolf nudged him and in one hit, private knocked the wolf to the ground. Private turned to Kowalski with his flipper turned into a fist. He lunged at Kowalski and started to claw and punch at him. Kowalski fell to the floor and covered his face with one flipper. His other small one was desperately flapping in Private's face.

"Hey!" A wolf yelled, his teeth was bearing his teeth at Private. "As much as I love seeing penguins kill eachother, I have orders to bring into a cell! So cut it out!"

Really? Cut it out? Is that the best he could do?"

Private ignored him and started punch at Kowalski gut. We all stopped to see the fight. Even Rico couldn't resist to see what was happening.

"I said-" The wolf threatened and slammed his paw against Private's chest. Private flew across the hall and hit the wall, hard. "Cut it out!" We all stared hard at Private, who still wasn't moving.

"Private!" I screamed in horror. I tried to rush over to his side, but another wolf stopped me. I growled and and stared at the wolf hard. I had to save Private! And he was in my way!

I leaped up and slammed down on the wolf's head. And bounced to the ground in front of Private. I pressed my hear on where I thought Private's heart was. Nothing! I glanced over at Kowalski, who had taken down the other wolf.

"Kowalski!" I yelled, my heart was beating rapidly. "Private's dieing! You have to do somehing!" I looked back at Private. Who was I kidding? Private. Is. Dead.

Kowalski and Rico joined me beside Private. "I'm sorry skipper. But there's nothing I can do." I could feel hot tears running down my face. Rico patted me on the back and I covered my face. No. I had to get everyone else out. Without Private...

I stood up and turned to face Kowalski and Rico. "We have to get out of here." I ordered. "Kowalski, do you knoow where Marlene is?"

He nodded. "She's being held in blowhole's main room. Where Skip and Cassedy is..." Despite everything that has happened, I smiled.

* * *

AN: Sneak peek at next chapter!

I sprang past the dogs. Marlene. Rico. The world. The more possiblities I saw, the more scared I got. Scenes of Kowalski, Private, Rico, Blowhole, Marlene, Cassedy and Skipper played in my mind.

I landed in front of the control panel. Marlene. Rico. The world. I had to decide. I could chose to go back to my world. I could chose to save Rico. Or I could save Marlene.

My flipper hovered over the button. Marlene. Rico. The world. What would Kowalski or Private do?

I slammed down on the button.


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper's POV:

We were running down the hall as fast as we can. We consisting of me, Kowalski, and rico. No Private. The little guy has tried to kill me about three times. And I'm still not sure if he was actually insane or not. Sometimes it seemed like he was, sometimes it didn't. But honestly, I admired the little guy. He was the leader of the resistence, had a really bad temper, has been fighting for a long time, and he got his flipper cut off! He even thought of all those brilliant plans of killing me, and blowhole. Private was a good recruit.

Where was Marlene?

"Skipper!" Kowalski ordered, "Left turn!"

I took a sharp left turn. Just barely not hitting my chest against a wall. Unfortunately, I did crash my bandaged flipper against the wall. The one that Private shot. If I had lips I would have been biting them in pain.

But the pain seemed to vanish as I turned my head. Standing on my right was a door. A door with a beautiful red design on it. With the letters Blowhole painted in blue across. The door towered over me. I suddenly had an urge to eat a bag of chips in front of a TV. Ditch the whole mission. This world wasn't to bad... right?

I stepped forward. Towards whatever life had for me inside that door. I heard Kowalski and Rico both following behind me. I thought of poor rico. I thought of Kowalski being betrayed by Casedy. I thought of Marlene and how battered she looked. I thought of this world's Skipper. I thought of Private being smashed against the wall, dead. I even thought of the lemurs being safe in Madagascar.

I took another step forward. In five steps I would be at the door. I thought of when Kowalski had tried to kill Private. I thought of Rico hesitating while he straighned himself by saying no.

I took two more steps. I thought of the empty zoo. I thought of Marlne cutting off Private's flipper. I thought of Kowalski and Cassedy telling me about what happened to the zoo animals.

I took another two steps, one step away. I thought of Private calling me a mental Penguin. I thought Kowalski and Cassedy ripping the universe everytime they walked.

I took one more step, all I had to do was open the door. I thought of Private clawing and punching at Kowalski. I thought of Rico leading us towards a cell. And finally, I thought of the warm and sweet hug of Private. The hug that wanted me to keep going.

I opened the door. Inside was blowhole, sitting on a small throne, looking the exact same. And beside him was Skip, sitting on a huge throne. The room was bigger than it needed to be, obviously. And across the room was a black control panel. It was about my size, with three large buttons on it. The first was yellow, the second was orange, and the last was red.

But what really caught my eye was Marlene. She was in front of Skip, with twenty dogs behind her. Rotwillers, I think.

"Skipper!" I yelled uncontrollably. Kowalski hit me from behind. I knew I shouldn't have yelled, but I just had to. Blowhole and Skip turned to me. Skip had a smirk on his face. But blowhole had a worried frown.

"Skipper," Skip said, walking closer to Marlene. "So nice of you to join us. We were about to celebrate your capture by killing a terrorists."

I couldn't think clearly. I just knew I was mad. Mad that Skip was me. Mad that Marlene was in trouble. Mad that Private was dead. And mad that I shold've thought. Instead, I just ran at him.

Skip smirked and pushed Marlene. She landed next to a rotwiller. Who pushed her into a cage. That was beside some kind of gun. Above it was a panel. A panel with three buttons on it. One of them would set Marlene free.

"Skipper!" Kowalski yelled. I turned around and saw dozens of flashes ripping apart the room. They were moving so fast I couldn't keep up with them.

"Rico is caught!" Kowalski screamed in my ear. I looked around and saw that rico was caught. He was in one of those cages, like Marlene's. I turned back to the panel I wanted. It was the prize. The top button was red. The second was orange. And the third was yellow. There were three. Just like in my team.

"The red will set Marlene free." Kowalski whispered. "The second will set Rico free. The third button will safe this world, somehow..."

A rotwiller stood in front of me. But the three possibilties kept running through my mind. Marlene. Rico. The world. I sprang into the air, doing a flip. I landed on the dog's head and I bounced up.

Marlene. Rico. The world. I was on the panel now. Private. Kowalski. Cassedy. Skip. I shook the memories from my head. My flipper hovered over the panel. Marlene. Rico. The world.

I slammed my flipper on my choice. On the only button I could chose.

* * *

AN: One more chapter left!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: The very last chapter.

Skipper's POV:

A dog slammed me down after I pressed the button. It was my only choice. If I set Marlene or Rico free... what good would that do? And if I saved this anti universe, how would that help me? But I had to chose something.

I struggled to get the dog off me. But it wasn't moving. I looked toward the door. As if it could help me. And I gasped at who was standing there.

Private. The penguin who I always thought of as a son. Last time I saw him, he was dead. And now somehow he was here, alive. When I first came to this world, Private told me that he never seemed to die.

He was smirking at me. But he was holding... wow. I guess he really didn't like Blowhole. In his hand was a... bomb? A bomb! Was he insane?

"Private!" I screamed. I tried again to lift the dog from above me. "You can't!"

He turned to me and smiled an insane suicidal smile. He dropped the bomb. And for a small second... he seemed... I don't know. He just seemed like he was at peace. Or he was happy. Or... something?

I closed my eye. I didn't want to see my death. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Well, not really. Everyone was there. Dogs. Marlene. Rico. Blowhole. Skip. Private. Kowalski. But they all seemed frozen. Frozen in time.

"Interesting choice." Someone said acroos the room from me. I wheeled my head around. Standin next to Private was Cassedy. Kowalski's ex-girlfriend.

I gave her a death look. But then again, what was point? "What did you do to everyone?" I asked. The dog was still on top of me.

Cassedy shrugged. "Kowalski thinks I'm useless, dumb. But he doesn't know what I can do. But still, your choice was sweet."

I smiled. And for once, I meant it. "I wish I could go back to my world though." I said. I looked up and saw a star through a window. Twinkling the sky as flew across the night sky as it flew.

Cassedy smiled softly and stepped forward. I saw a bright flash. But this one stayed for maybe three hours. Shining in my eyes.

* * *

I stood up in my bed. I could hardly keep my excitment. My bed felt warm and like concrete.

I looked around in the room. I could see my team sitting at the table. Kowalski, Rico and Private. The real ones. The ones that I knew.

"Kowalski! Private! Rico!" I yelled stupidly. I sprang off my bed and ran towards them. I opened my arms wide. Apparently they thought I was gonna hurt them, so they winced.

I hugged the first one that was closest to me. That just happened to be Private. He winced for a while, but then accepted my hug. Next, was Kowalski. He hugged for a while, then pushed me away. The last was Rico. He held my hug for as long as I let him.

"What was that?" Kowalski asked. I was done hugging them and now was looking at each of them in turn. I was back. Everyone was back as they once were. It just made me so happy. After all I've been through? Why wouldn't it?

"I missed you guys so much." I said, tears already forming in my eyes.

They all looked at eachother for a moment. Then they smiled and rushed at me. They pinned me done and each hugged me. Rico landed on my flipper and I winced in pain. It still hurt?

For some reason I remembered why this all happened. Why I told them they couldn't do anything. The reason why I went outside and made the wish. It was because they couldn't perfect their round house.

"We missed you too." Private whispered. "Even if you didn't go anywhere."

I smiled. I remembered my choice. Did I make the right one? I think I did. And I loved my choice. It may not have been the right one. But it seemed like the right one. The only one.

Later I'll go check on Marlene. Maybe the lemurs too. Yes, I really think I made the right choice. Maybe you'll find out what my choice was. Maybe you won't. But let me tell you, it was definitely the best choice.

* * *

AN: HAH! Will you ever know what he chose? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe, it'll be in my sequeal? If I have a sequeal that is...


End file.
